Current devices and methods for printing and binding media sheets involve printing the desired document on a plurality of media sheets, assembling the media sheets into a stack, and separately stapling, clamping, gluing and/or sewing the stack. In addition to imaging material used to print the document, each of these binding methods require separate binding materials, increasing the cost and complexity of binding. Techniques for binding media sheets using a common printing and binding material are known in the art. These techniques generally involve applying imaging material such as toner to defined binding regions on multiple sheets, assembling the media sheets into a stack, and reactivating the imaging material, causing the media sheets to adhere to one another. These known devices and methods, however, can consume significantly more time than producing an unbound document. Each involves printing the entire or a substantial portion of the desired document, then assembling and aligning the media sheets into a stack in preparation to be bound. Binding the stack of media sheets also entails applying sufficient heat to the binding region to reactivate the imaging material throughout multiple sheets or throughout the entire stack. Consequently, the thickness of the bound document is limited by the device's ability to adequately heat the binding regions throughout multiple sheets or the stack without damaging the media sheets.